Having a Little Faith Chapter 8
by megan3
Summary: This is the climax of the story and it brings all the chapters together. Hope you enjoy and let me know if it makes any sense.


Hey readers!!How are ya? Hope you're all good. Anyway I just wanted to let you know a few things. ks and I are writing a new fic called One More Time Agian. So check it out. She's an awsome writer and a really sweet person. Another thing I have several other fics that I'm doing Lasting Forever (J&A fic mainly, but has a lot of the other characters), When I'm Alone and others that are just gonna be 1 chapter thingies so please read them and tell me if I'm getting better or not.   
So I'll shut-up now and let you read the fic.  
Summary: Nathian and Talula make it to the cliff, but something will happen that will change thier lives. Ezra's parents come up and answers and new questions arrive with them. Juliette moves into her new dorm. Maxi has an unexpected surprize. Scott and Shelby embark on new territory.......  
************************************************  
It had been a long hike up to the cliff and Talula was getting tired. Nathian wasn't AS bad as she thought he would be. He kept on talking about his sister which kidda bothered her, but the way he looked when he did was amazing. He just looked peaceful and niave.  
Talula: You wanna rest now?  
Nathian: Yea, but aren't we almost there?  
Talula smiled and patted the space on the log next to her.Nathian took the hint and sat down.  
Talula: So....  
Nathian: Good talker huh.  
Talula: Yea, what's your sisters name?  
Nathian: Lacy Anne.  
Talula almost swallowed her stomache....  
************************************************  
Scott stood in front of the girls dorm waiting for Shelby and Maxi.   
They were going to the lake to see David. He was too tired to argue with them. Scott was hoping on being alone with Shelby, but ohh well.   
Shelby and Maxi walked out in swimsuits and shorts.  
Shelby: What need a flyswater you're attracting flies cowboy.smile  
Scott just smiled back at her and took her hand.   
They walked over to the lake smiling and laughing about the thought of Nathian getting caught.  
**************************************************  
Juliette packed her things and tried to walk away without any tears. Daisy watched her and tried to lighten the situation.  
Daisy: Moving in with Anthony Cleo.  
Juliette: I wish. I'm moving to the counselor's dorm. I wanted help and now I'm getting it.  
Daisy stood baffled. She had thought she was going home.   
Daisy: What happened? sincere  
Juliette: I cut agian.  
Daisy walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug. She tried to hold in the tears that had been threatening to come for the last few days.   
Juliette: Hey, what's wrong with you?  
Daisy smiled and tried to remember when all life was, was her next concert.  
Daisy: I'm just tired and I guess I kept my eyes open too long.  
Music:  
Where has my angel gone  
{ Juliette walked away with Sophie and smiled back at Daisy}  
Where is my golden one  
{ Talula seeing in her mind the baby that smiled sweetly}  
Where is my hero  
{ Ezra waiting by the phone}  
Where have I been gone soo long  
{ Shelby smiling at a wet Scott}  
How long do I have to wait   
{ A little girl crying herself to sleep}  
Leedaa leedaaa  
  
Where has my hero gone  
{ Nathian crying over a gravestone that read: Marian a loving mother}  
When will I come home  
{ Juliette and Auggie holding hands and smiling}  
When will I see the golden one agian  
{ Maxi crying in David's arms}  
Where is my home here  
{ Peter and Sophie smiling back at eachother}  
Help me find my hero  
{ Shelby looking up with a smile filled with hope}  
*****************************************************  
Nathian saw Talula's face change and wondered why. He had only mentioned a name.  
Nathain: What?!?!  
Talula pasted a fake smile and tried to come up with a convencing lie. Maybe telling him the truth wouldn't be sooo bad. She decided to try  
Music:   
I'll try to hold on to you  
{ Talula: My nannies name was Anne and she had a daughter named Lacy Anne. She died during labor and that's why I freaked}  
I can't fight these tears from fallin'  
{ Nathian knew what this meant, but he didn't want to admit it. So, the first thing he did was wrap an arm around the shaking girl and put his head on her shoudler}  
Please let me be   
{ talula pushed him away and tore through the woods}  
Falling through what I once knew  
{ Nathian got up and followed her}  
Sliding down sliding down  
{ talula fell and just laid there}  
I'll just try to live   
{ Nathian sat down beside her and pulled her to his chest}  
Song fades out  
Nathian took in a deep breath and allowed all of his anger and pain to filter out in his song that he would sing to his neice as a lullaby.  
Nathian:  
At night when you feel the sun fade away  
Come to me  
And let me be the one  
to sing and comfort you  
When you feel lost and afriad  
Come to me   
And let me sing you my lullaby  
Find a way through dark  
Find a way into a my arms  
There I will hold you and  
keep you safe from   
harm  
Talula: Why do you have to be so good?  
Nathian smiled. It was the first time besides his mother that he felt warm.  
Talula smiled at him and put her head back onto his shoulder.  
Nathian pulled her back to his face.  
Nathian: Talula?  
Talula: Yea?  
Nathian: Lacy isn't my sister, she's my niece. She's my brother's. He had found a girl in a bathroom one night and he and she.....  
Talula didn't want to believe it.  
Talula: No!No!  
Nathian: Talula this doesn't change anything.Other than that Anne is the mother of my niece. I never knew, I never knew......  
*****************************************************  
Shelby smiled at Scott. He was wet and muddy, but it made him seem less breakable. She always felt not good enough for him.  
Scott smiled back at her and took her hand.  
Shelby: I'll talk to CPS for yours and Jess's sake.  
Scott: Shel, I don't want you to do this for me or for Jess. I want you to do it for yourself.   
Shelby smiled and pulled him close.   
Scott stayed in the embrace and tried to remember when life wasn't this complicated.  
Maxi smiled at the 2.  
David: What are the love birds doing now?  
Maxi smiled and threw mud at him. He just grabbed her hand and pulled him to her.  
David: If you need me call me no matter where you are no matter where you are no matter how far. Don't worry baby.Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry.  
Maxi giggled and sang with him.  
David and Maxi: Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough.To keep me away from you.  
Scott and Shelby looked at them and forgot everything or at least tried to, and began to laugh at them.   
*******************************************  
Juliette was sitting on her new bed and trying to feel like she was home. It didn't work. Auggie knocked and came into her room.   
auggie: Hey beautiful.  
Juliette smiled, but it turned into tears.  
Auggie: Hey we're gonna get through this. Ya know?  
Juliette nodded and knew that if Auggie were with her everything would end up ok.  
Auggie: I know this is hard Jules, but we can do this together.  
Juliette: Yea together. She held his hand close to her heart.   
Juliette: I love you...tears  
Auggie smiled: I love you too.  
**************************************  
Nathian sat next to the trembeling Talula. She kept her eyes on something else. She didn't want him to see her cry. She silently told herself,"a little late for that".  
Nathian: I know this a little wierd, but I guess what I'm trying to say is....  
Talula: I don't care right now. I thought he raped her. That's what she said and then I find out that *you* are pretty much my only family now.   
Nathian: Well thanks for the compliment.  
Talula smiled and tried to wipe away the tears, but Nathian did it for her.  
Talula: Why did you hurt David?  
Nathian: Instinct I guess from being in a gang. It becomes second nature. I really didn't want to hurt him, just make them mad enough to send back home to Lacy.   
talula: So you cut him!?!?!?  
Nathian: Yea  
Talula didn't know what to think. His niece was her goddaughter.....  
Talula: Lacy belongs to me you know that right?  
Nathian hadn't known all the details of the matter, but he knew that Lacy did have a godmother and that was his biggest threat. And now it was the only girl he could trust.  
*********************************************************  
Juliette tried to think of something happy like her family...the group. They were the ones who made her feel safe and wanted. She watched the activities that were going on outside. Daisy and Ezra were sitting in the gazebo and Auggie was walking to her cabin.  
Auggie: Well how bad is it?  
Juliette smiled and continued staring out the window. She felt like a caged bird. Her hair was a mess and her make-up sat untouched on the bed.   
Auggie thought that she was gorgoues without all of that stuff that covered her face. Well, she was always beautiful, but he could see her now. He stared at her trying to catch this moment in a bottle and keep it there always.  
Juliette: What?  
Auggie: You're beautiful.  
Juliette's smile widened and she walked over to him and grabbed his hand.  
Auggie: Well twig what can ya do in here?  
Juliette: Maybe we could play dress-up. Ya know I put you in make-up.  
Auggie smiled and waved his hands in the air and tried to back away.  
Auggie: Are ya crazy me in make-up and heels!?!?!  
Juliette giggled and pulled him to her bed. Peter had allowed him to come see her as long as it was before lights out. The councelors were there so that helped.   
Juliette: Come on you'll be soo cute.  
Auggie saw her lip quiver and had to give in. He wanted to make her happy, even if it meant sacrificing his diginity.   
Auggie: We could get the other guys to do this with me.  
Juliette sqealed at the thought of David in high heels. Scott would be hiliariuos in them too.  
Auggie: Glad I can make you smile.  
****************************************************  
Daisy sat next to Ezra and tried to smile to make everything feel normal.  
Daisy: Ya know they could be aliens. It would explain why they left you. dry  
Ezra: Thanks for the vote of confidence.It'll really help when I do ask them.  
Daisy: I'm sure they have a good reason. Otherwise they're the ones who lost something special. Not you.....  
Her vioce trialed off when she realized that she had just opened herself up. She hadn't wanted to.  
Ezra smiled and tried to play off his amusment at her being honest about how she felt.She had done that a few times with him, but not enough to know when he felt that he could open up too.  
Ezra: Well, Miss Darkness sees some light in her far off corner.  
Daisy rolled her eyes and watched Ezra push back a lock of hair that had fallen across his face.  
*****************************************************  
Maxi walked out of the lake and sat down next to a wet Shelby. They were watching the guys play splash war.  
Shelby: It's strange how guys get over things. Like when David first came they hated eachother, but now look at them.   
Maxi smiled.  
Maxi: I remember when I hated David, but now I can't stand to be away from him.  
David and Scott came dripping up to the almost dry girls.  
Shelby: Touch me and die.  
Scott smirked at her.  
He proceeded to pick her up and walk to the lake.   
David did the same. He had a little trouble because Maxi was kicking him.  
They waded into the center of the lake.   
Shelby: Scott put me down!!  
Scott laughed and put her on his strong shoulders.  
David copied Scott and the 2 pairs ran to eachother. The girls clung to the other one's shoulders to keep from falling.  
Scott: Shel, you have to kick Max off if we wanna win. teasingly  
Shelby: Are you nuts?  
Scott: Well I met you and well........  
Shelby tried to hit him, but fell off and took Maxi with her.  
David and Scott smiled at thier victory, but the 2 didn't have long to celabrate before the girls pushed them under.  
**************************************************  
Nathian and Talula got up and were walking towards the cliff when she stopped.  
Talula: Look we can't go.  
Nathian: Why?  
Talula: Because I only wanted to go with you to get you into trouble and now I don't.  
Nathian: I had the idea that's what you were doin.grin  
Talula: I don't believe you.  
Nathian: I wanna go home to see Lace and I thought maybe Peter would send me there.  
Talula smiled and tried to think of a time when she had done something that had made any sense.  
********************************************************************  
Ezra and Daisy watched as a blue Toyato pulled up the driveway. He knew this was them. He didn't know how to react to this. He was gonna see them for the first time in his entire life other than those few moments as a baby.  
A young woman who looked to be in her early thirties stepped out of the car. Her brown hair bounced as she walked towards Ezra. She had the same blue eyes and long face. She was beautiful to Ezra and he felt like he was in a dream instead of in real life. He didn't know what to do there were endless possibilties run up and hug her, stay still, run away, or walk up to her and shake her hand. He decided to stand still. His legs weren't working properly at the moment.   
Daisy: Well she looks like you.  
Ezra smiled at her and took Daisy's hand as reassurence.  
Daisy: Guess I was wrong about the alien thing.  
Ezra: Yea I guess you were.  
A man stepped out of the car and his curly brown hair was in a cut similar to Ezra's not as long though. He walked up to Ezra as fast as he could. He had a diffrent face than Ezra's and Lisa's. It was more built.  
Ezra shook thier hands, except Lisa pulled him in for an embrace. He stayed in it as long as they would let him. This was the feeling that everyone had tried to explain when he had asked. He felt safe and whole. Like he belonged somewhere....and it was here right here.  
Lisa: Look at you. You're so much like what I had dreamed of.   
Ezra smiled at her  
Daisy: Hi I'm Daisy Lipenouski.  
Lisa: I'll just call you Daisy.  
Daisy thought that they were nice and she just had a good vibe about them. They seemed more together than his adoptive parents.  
Paul: Would you like to join us for lunch? It might be good to have someone there to fill some of the silences.  
Daisy knew she had liked this guy.  
Daisy: Well there aren't many choices in Agnes, but the food there is better than here.  
Paul and Lisa laughed at her dry humor. They both thought that she was a nice girl with problems that she shouldn't have to deal with. They didn't know what those problems were but they were sure that she was a nice person and a good friend to thier son.  
Ezra: We have to go get checked out and you need to talk to Peter.  
********************************************************************  
What happens at the dinner?  
Talula and Nathian have a new connection does this bring them together or tear apart a family?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
